My Dear Santa
by yukari26
Summary: This Christmas Mikan's class will play a game called My Dear Santa where in the the reindeer should obey every command of hisher Santa. What would happen if Natsume became Mikan's reindeer?


My Dear Santa

"This Christmas, we're gonna play a game." Narumi announced with a smile on his face. "It's called 'My Dear Santa'. In this game, there are people who will be chosen as Santas and people who will be chosen as reindeers. The rules are: 1.The reindeer will be tied up with their designated santa for the whole event. 2. The reindeer should do anything his/her santa asks them to. 3.The santa should give his/her reindeer a present after the event."

Note: The ropes they will use are ropes made with alice. It's unbreakable and can be stretched up to 1 meter length.

Narumi held a box and announced "Let's decide this by drawing!"

And so (after drawing)…

"I'm a santa! I'm a santa!" Mikan yelled with excitement. "If only I'd get Hotaru as my reindeer, then everything would be perfect!"

"too bad" Hotaru said. "I'm also a santa."

"All santas come here and draw the names of your reindeers." Narumi announced.

"I wonder who my reindeer will be?" Mikan wondered as she was drawing a piece of paper from the box.

"And my partner is…" Mikan's eyes widened as she saw the name written on the paper. "HYUUGA NATSUME!?" she yelled.

"That's not fair!" Sumire complained.

"For once, I agree with you Permy." Mikan sobbed.

Later (In Hotaru's room)…

"Wah! This is unfair! Why me!? Why him!?" Mikan cried randomly throwing Hotaru's stuff.

"If you want to destroy a room, destroy yours." Hotaru said bluntly.

"Hotaru! Can't you feel my pain!?" Mikan sobbed.

"No." Hotaru replied coldly.

"Anyway, who's your reindeer Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"Nogi Ruka"

"You got Ruka-pyon? Wah! You're so lucky!" Mikan yelled.

"Lucky? I can make him my slave even without the help of this game." Hotaru scoffed.

"Hotaru can be scary sometimes…" Mikan thought.

**BAKA! BAKA! **Hotaru shot Mikan with her baka gun. "I don't have time to worry about your problems idiot. Go back to your room."

"So cold!" Mikan mumbled.

Next day…

"Everyone, you're free to go anywhere you like, but please attend the Christmas party at 8:00p.m." Narumi announced.

"This is unacceptable!" Sumire yelled. "How come Mikan gets Natsume and her best friend gets Ruka!?"

"Come here my reindeer." Otonashi called.

"And I got a girl as my santa!" Sumire complained.

"Let's go to Central Town together." Mikan begged Hotaru with watery eyes, giving Hotaru a 'Please don't leave me alone with him!' look.

"I'm busy." Hotaru said coldy.

Mikan gave Hotaru a 'I'm begging you!' look.

"I need to test some of my inventions on Ruka. Don't disturb me." Hotaru said, closing the door.

"_NOO!_ Don't leave me alone with this witch in her torturing chamber!" Ruka thought.

And so…

"Please go to Central town with me, N-natsume." Mikan begged, shaking in fear.

"Whatever." Natsume replied.

In Central Town…

Mikan bought a small box of Howalons. She stared at it, drooling.

"You're not gonna eat that?" Natsume asked.

"No." Mikan replied.

"She's drooling." Natsume thought.

Note: Natsume's a bit OOC in this part sorry…

"Hey Natsume, for my first order, I want you to call me santa."

"Santa…" Natsume called.

"Now, call me by my name." Mikan ordered, grinning.

"You're pushing it!" Natsume thought.

8:00 (Christmas Party)…

"Everyone, you may pick your dance partners." Narumi said.

"Narumi sensei, are you being sarcastic?" The whole class asked.

"Natsume, be my dance partner." Mikan said with a smile on her face.

"Well, well, no star here is asking Natsume to be her dance partner." Sumire mocked. "It's obvious that Natsume will decline."

"The reindeer should do anything their santas ask them to." Narumi reminded Natsume.

"Whatever." Natsume said. Then he started dancing with Mikan.

"NO WAY!" Sumire yelled. "_This can't be happening!_"

"Reindeer are you alright?" Otonashi asked. _You're acting a bit weird…_

"And for my last order, _although I know you won't do this but…_ Natsume, can you smile for me?" Mikan requested.

Natsume didn't respond.

"Just as I thought…" Mikan sighed.

"All of the santas may give their presents now." Narumi announced.

"Here." Mikan said, giving a small box of Howalons to Natsume. "Merry Christmas." She greeted with a smile.

Natsume accepted the present. "So, this was for me." He thought.

"_And there goes my allowance…_" Mikan thought.

Hotaru handed over a picture frame to Ruka. "Merry Christmas." She said coldly.

"_It doesn't sound so merry when you say it_." Ruka thought. He looked at the picture frame and saw an embarrassing picture of himself in the frame. "_Imai…!_"

Otonashi gave a small piece of paper to Sumire.

"What's this?" Sumire asked.

"A free trip to the mental hospital…" Otonashi replied calmly.

"MENTAL HOSPITAL!? _WHAT DOES THIS MEAN_!?!" Sumire yelled.

"Don't yell at me_. I'm just a concerned santa_." Otonashi said, covering her ears.

After the santas had given out their presents, all the ropes disappeared… Well, except for Mikan and Natsume's rope.

"Why didn't it disappear?" Mikan shouted, panicking.

"I forgot to mention this to you, but the ropes will only disappear if the reindeer had done everything their santa asks them to." Narumi explained.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT EARLIER!?" Mikan thought. "At this rate, I'll be stuck with him forever!!!"

Hotaru comforted Mikan by patting her on the shoulder. "Look at the bright side: you get to sleep in a special star room."

"The bright side: I get to sleep in a special star room…. but… The Dark side is: I'm with Natsume!" Mikan sobbed.

"NOOO!" Mikan cried.

In Natsume's room…

"This room… IS SHINING!!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Stop overreacting idiot." Natsume scolded. "Let's go to sleep."

So in the end… both of them didn't get to sleep.

Next Day (In the classroom)…

"Natsume…" Mikan begged.

"What did you ask him to do, Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"I asked him to call me by my name and to smile for me." Mikan replied.

"That's Impossible!" Ruka yelled.

"I know…" Mikan sobbed.

"I must think of a way to make Natsume smile!!!" Mikan thought.

So Mikan tried to make Natsume laugh countless times.

"I give up!" Mikan yelled. "It's impossible to make this heartless person smile!"

"Natsume, why don't you smile?" Ruka suggested. "Mikan is trying her best. _I think you should do your part too_."

End of class (somewhere outside the school building)…

Natsume lowered his head and called Mikan by her name with a faint voice. "Mikan…"

"EH!?" Mikan reacted. "You just called me by my name!!"

Natsume raised his head and smiled. "Thank you…"

"Natsume… smiling!" Mikan thought. "Natsume smiled!! His smile… is so dazzling!"

And their rope disappeared.

"Perfect." Hotaru snickered as she was turning off her camera.

"I'm happy!" Mikan thought. "Is it because the rope disappeared? Or because Natsume smiled for me?"

My Dear Santa –End


End file.
